Fallen
by FallenAngelAlexander
Summary: Three brothers all going to the same school all of them completely different from one another. It'll take a miracle if they wanna graduate without destroying half the school in the process. Enjoy the show!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Enrollment forms and a vampire

The dimly lit hospital room held a somber silence as three sons said their final farewells to their mother lying in the bed they surrounded.

Alex, the eldest of the three boys, cradled his mother's fragile hand while she tried to remain awake as long as possible for her sons. It wouldn't be long now, the beeping of her heart rate monitor gradually slowed as it had been these past few days. This past year has been tough on them all after the doctor told them of the unfortunate results, seeing their mother, the strongest and kindest woman they knew slowly decay from the illness that was killing her body. These past couple of months had been the toughest yet on them and their mother, yet she persisted to stay alive to see her sons graduate middle school.

Alex glanced to his brothers on either side of the bed. Matt looked away from their mother and instead gave his attention to the outside world beyond the window. Alex didn't have to guess that his brother was crying and trying to hide it like he always does, he could hear the silent sniffling coming from his brother.

Dante, on the other hand, was different from Matt and openly wept for their mother as he sat in a chair beside her. He tried to be strong and hold it in as well when they got the news but he just couldn't hide it.

The three boys heard the whisper of their mother's voice call out to them. Alex and his brothers moved closer to their mother to hear what she had to tell them.

"My boys...my handsome boys..." she weakly smiled at each of them. She reached out to her sons and gently caressed each of their tear streaked cheeks. Alex didn't realize how much he is going to miss her touch. All those times he would swipe away her hand when she did that, he wished he could take them all back.

"Don't cry for me," she told them softly.

"I'm sorry mom," Alex sniffed. he tried to hold back his own tears but now this was all too much for him to endure. "I just feel like we could have done something-"

"This is not your fault sweetheart," their mother assured Alex and wiped away his falling tears. "These things just happen. I want you...all of you...to know how much I love each and everyone of you. You boys have brought such joy to my life...and...made me the...the proudest a mother can be-"

She held out her hand and Alex took it in his, closely followed by Matt and then Dante to give their mother one last bit of comfort before she passed on.

"You be good you three,okay?" she told her boys with a small smile. "I will be keeping an eye on you from time to time."

The three boys chuckled a bit until their mother began coughing more harshly. her heart rate monitor began beeping at a much faster rate until it was just one long never ending beep.

Alex glanced at the monitor that showed no sign of a pulse, only one long line and a big zero on the screen. He turned back to his mother, her glazed bluish green eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling. Her body remained motionless and her hand that they held went limp and fell to her chest.

The doctor and three of the nurses rushed in to tend to their mother.

Alex could only hear silence as he stared at the scene before him. He glanced at the doctor that was yelling something to one of the nurses that rushed out of the room. Then he turned to his brothers, watching Matt cry as he held a sobbing Dante from falling on the floor. The Doctor turned to Alex and the two others before turning to one of his other nurses and ordered them to do something.

Sure enough, that nurse marched to the boys and calmly tried to direct them out of the room. Matt and Dante tried to fight off the nurse but Alex stepped in and led his brother's from the room himself. He didn't want them to see their mother like this.

* * *

Two weeks later...

Alex sat in his favorite spot on a high branch in a tree at the local park a few blocks away from his home. Hidden from view by branches and leaves, Alex let out a sigh, beginning to wonder about one thing and another.

'What are we supposed to do now? Mom's gone and we're alone... what should I do?'

Alex shook his head in obvious annoyance, repeating his last thought over and over again. He ran his hand through his long shoulder length black hair before sighing once again, and jumped down from his perch.

Alex brushed off the few leaves that still clung to his shirt. He always believed in dressing somewhat nicely, and that fact surely didn't ease the surprise of the few people walking down the nearby paths when he jumped down from the tree. The teen, however, didn't seem to care, and paid them little mind as he inspected himself for any leaves still remaining.

"You missed a few," a voice spoke from behind Alex.

"Oh do you mind getting them?"

Alex spoke, getting a look at the person who spoke. It was a tall man just a bit shorter than Alex wearing an expensive looking white suit with a matching white fedora pulled low to obscure his eyes from view. The man simply brushed off the leaves from Alex's back.

"Thank you I really do appreci-"

Alex spoke while turning around to thank the stranger. But noticed that the man in white had vanished. Alex looked around the park even up into the trees but could see no trace of the man in white. Even people passing Alex by didn't even seem to notice. Alex scratched the back of his head in wonder before waving it off and headed toward home.

As he put his hands in his pockets he felt something in his right pocket that felt like an envelope. Alex pulled out the envelope wondering how it got into his pocket. Suspicious of the envelope Alex looked it over left and right and noticed the strange seal on the back. Curious Alex broke the seal and pulled out the envelope's contents. The first thing Alex pulled from the envelope was a registration form.

"Hmm curious Yokai Academy huh...," Alex whispered as he walked home.

A vase went flying across the living room which crashes into the wall followed by an angry yell. "Hey asshole that was expensive!"

"No it wasn't! I wouldn't waste throwing something nice at you!"

"What's that supposed to mean you ditzy blonde!"

"It means I wouldn't throw good furniture at your stupid face!"

"I'm not stupid!"

A plate goes flying across the room and slams into the opposite wall shattering on impact.

"What are you aiming at moron?!"

"I was aiming at your manwhore face! That's what!"

"I am not a manwhore!" A drinking glass flew across the room and slams into Matt's face causing him to fall onto the low coffee table causing it to break in half.

"That's it! Now I'm mad!"

The front door opened and Alex stepped inside and shouted "I'm home!" Matt and Dante stopped fighting for a moment when they realize who just walked in the front door.

"Oh hey Alex where did you go?" Dante asked curiously.

"I just went to my regular spot at the park." Alex replied almost automatically while kicking off his shoes while also reading the list of rules in his hand.

"What's that Alex?" Matt asked noticing the list and several other papers in Alex's hand.

"Hm? Oh this I found it believe it or not. Some guy just put it in my pocket, or at least I think he did."

"Why would someone just put some random papers in your pocket."

"No idea why but it is interesting even so."

"Jeez, Alex weirdos just flock to you huh?" Alex shrugged and went back to reading the paper in his hands.

"Somehow I don't believe you Alex." Dante stated a wicked look in his eyes.

Alex looked up and upon noticing the look took a small step backward. Dante noticed the movement and grinned even wider when he noticed Matt behind Alex. A similar evil grin on his face. Before Alex could react Matt put Alex in a Full Nelson headlock causing him to drop the papers. Which Dante caught before they hit the floor.

Dante immediately began reading the papers looking for anything incriminating. "I wonder if it's from a girlfriend," Dante laughed with a smile.

"But I've never seen him on a date before." Matt commented from where he had Alex pinned on the floor his knee pressing against his arms tied behind his back.

"True, true" Dante said nodding. "He might very well be gay."

"WHAT?!" Alex shouted from the floor struggling against Matt's weight pressed against his arms. "How dare you even think such a thing Dante you damn per-!" Alex was cut off by Matt stuffing a cloth into his mouth.

Alex glared absolute hate towards Dante, who merely grinned in response before turning back to the papers in his hands. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open when he noticed the page displaying the school uniforms for the girls. His eyes immediately zoomed in on how short the girl's skirts are, his perverted mind running on overdrive.

"Holy shit!" Dante shouted. Matt looked up and stood up after making sure Alex was tied up securely so he couldn't get loose. Matt looked over Dante's shoulder and his mouth dropped open too.

"Holy crap man!" Matt exclaimed noticing the extremely short skirts.

Matt and Dante both exclaimed and high fived "Oh hell yeah we are soo going to this school!"

"I was going to tell you two about it at dinner before you so rudely took the information from me now I think that rude gesture and those incredibly rude accusations about my sexuality deserves punishment".

Matt and Dante both stopped their celebrating when they heard that all too familiar voice followed by the sound of cracking knuckles.

"Damn..."

Matt and Dante groaned together. The next moment, before either brother could react, Alex kicked their feet out from under them.

Before Dante hit the ground Alex grabbed his foot and threw him against the adjacent wall causing a vase on a high shelf to come tumbling down and smash on his head covering his head in soil and a sunflower. Then before Alex finished his rotation he planted his foot in the small of Matt's back and pushed forward, sending him sliding into the kitchen with a crash as he slammed through the kitchen table and slammed head first into the oven. Alex sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm the big brother for a reason guys," Alex smiled one of his dazzling smiles. "Guess it's unanimous: we're moving to Yokai academy!"

Thanks go to my editor Darth Soultan for writing this chapters hospital scene. Thanks man I appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 First impressions and a vampire

Dante yawned loudly running his hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

"Jeez Alex why'd we have to get up this early? On a Saturday!"

Alex glanced up from the book he was reading to look at Dante.

"The school info said to be at the nearest bus stop by seven a.m. Besides you shouldn't be staying up all night it's not healthy."

"You never were one to stay up late Alex 'early to bed early to rise' you used to say that all the time!"

At that Matt started snoring quietly he had fallen asleep while leaning against the bus stop sign.

"Why does he get to sleep, and I don't Alex?! Alex? What're you do-"

Dante was interrupted by Alex rearing back his free hand and slapping the sign post. Startled by the post vibrating against his head Matt stumbled away from the sign holding his head trying to stop the ringing in his ears.

"What's your problem Alex?! Why'd you do that?!"

Matt growled like an angry bear. Without looking up from his book Alex pointed with his free hand at the fast approaching bus.

"That's why,"

Alex stopped reading, and put his book into his new briefcase. He then picked up both his duffle bag and his briefcase.

"Well here we go off to school yay,"

Matt groaned when the bus pulled up and stopped. Alex boarded first followed soon after by his two brothers. Alex sat near the back while Matt sat in the seat in front of Alex ,and Dante across from Alex. The driver spoke for the first time since the trio boarded the bus.

"It'll be about a thirty minute drive to the academy so relax...While you still can,"

The driver added the last part under his breath. Dante raised an eyebrow at the remark but didn't inquire not really caring being more focused on getting some sleep before he had to deal with the new school.

Alex looked out the window and enjoyed the beautiful scenery going by while Matt and Dante napped. Alex was snapped out of his thoughts when the driver spoke up.

"You in the back you're the oldest huh?"

Alex smiled and laughed

"Yeah but it's not all it's cracked up to be I pretty much have to take care of these two all the time, but it is nice having two siblings my own age that I can talk to and bicker with."

"Yeah, you be sure to look out for those two at the academy a lot of students don't like entire families being accepted into their school. Watch your back and watch out for your brothers,"

Before Alex could ask why he would say something like that the bus entered the tunnel that led to the academy. Alex sighed and stood up grabbing his bags stopping first to wake up Dante and then waking up Matt . Dante sat up, yawned, stretched, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"We're here already? Aww I wanted to sleep some more,"

Dante complained he then grabbed his bags and waited for the bus to stop when Matt walked/stumbled to the front.

Dante stifled a laugh before feeling the bus slow then stop. Alex was the first one to exit the bus the first thing he noticed was the stark contrast in the scenery around him. Before there had been beautiful cherry blossom trees and various other bits of nature. While here there was nothing but blackened dead trees mixed with gravestones everywhere he looked.

The only reassuring part of the area was the wide open blue sky. He smiled while Dante and Matt both got off the bus, and looked around. Before the bus pulled away Alex heard the driver say one more thing.

"Remember what I said Alex."

Then the bus pulled away and disappeared into the tunnel.

"So? Where the hell is this school anyway?"

Dante asked no one in particular. Alex looked around for a moment before spotting the academy far in the distance.

"There I can just barely see it but it's in that direction,"

Matt and Dante both looked in the direction Alex was pointing they both spotted the ominous building in the distance.

"You mean that old mansion?"

Matt asked peering out into the distance.

"Yep that's the one better get walking if we want to get registered on time."

Alex stated while starting toward the forest.

"I just know this isn't going to end well three goofy guys walking through the ominous woods surrounded by gravestones. What could possibly go wrong here?"

Matt commented clearly irritated. After a few minutes of walking the school was finally coming into view.

"Whoa...it's beautiful way better than our old school."

Dante admired the large school building with a look of awe in his eyes.

"Yeah you're right it is beautiful... for a school."

Matt commented earning a glare from Dante which earned them both a scowl from Alex. At that moment Alex started toward the large double doors that opened to the area where students could change into slippers. A teacher was waiting next to the lockers.

"Change into your slippers and you'll receive your home room number and dorm room number. A teacher will take you to your dorms after you go to your home room your home room will be class 1-3 Ms. Nekonome." The teacher waited until the trio had changed into their slippers, then handed Alex, Dante, and Matt all a paper with their classes on it along with their dorm room numbers 121 for Alex, 122 for Matt, and, 123 for Dante. Dante, and Matt frowned at the dorm room numbers. The teacher noticed their frowns and spoke,

"The chairman thought it would be a good idea to place you three close together since you're all siblings."

The teacher then smiled at the trio,

"Well I hope you all have a wonderful first day at Yokai academy."

She bowed to the three brothers, and went off toward her class. Alex, Dante, and Matt returned the bow, and started walking toward their home room.

"Class 1-1..., class 1-2... Ah! here we are class 1-3."

Alex chimed as he looked at his brothers.

Dante and Matt groaned at his cheerfulness.

"Alex why are you so happy? We have to go to school. You know I hate school!"

Matt complained still irritated that he has to attend school.

"Oh quit complaining and let's get this over with."

Dante remarked oddly accepting his fate despite the fact that he felt the same way as his brother. Alex and Matt both stared at him for a moment before thinking almost the exact same thing.

'That was way too easy'

Dante sweat dropped under the gaze of his brothers before he laughed a bit and opened the door.

"We really should go in right?"

Dante spoke before stepping inside and realized the room was completely empty.

"What? Where is everyone?"

Matt spoke up noticing the room was empty. Alex glanced at his watch and laughed a bit before speaking up.

"Looks like we're almost half an hour early."

Alex scratched his head smiling as he looked at his brothers who were both glaring at him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Both Dante and Matt yelled at Alex, while Alex plugged his ears with his fingers.

"Why are we half an hour early Alex?!"

Dante and Matt roared at Alex, who merely brushed some of his hair away from his eyes.

"I said almost besides now we can see everyone who shows up."

Alex spoke while taking his seat in the second row from the left fourth seat back. Alex sat his things down and started reading his book again.

"Fine I suppose that's a good thing."

Dante complained secretly thinking

'Please let there be cute girls here please, please, please!'

While Dante took his seat to the right of Alex, Matt took his usual spot in front of Alex. Alex smiled while reading his book.

'Same as always'

Alex kept reading while Matt leaned his head back and promptly fell asleep. While Dante propped his feet up on his desk. About fifteen minutes later the first few students started to come into the room. Dante glanced up from behind his blonde locks. He smiled and thought

'The girl with really long brown hair's cute, the blonde is too! Is this school full of hotties or what?!'

While Dante mentally drooled over the new arrivals Alex glanced up from his book and smiled at both the girls inciting a light blush, and a smile from them both. While also earning a hateful glare from Dante. Alex chuckled at his brothers antics while he read. A few minutes later the rest of the students had finally arrived. The last one to arrive glared around the room before noticing Alex, and made his way over to him.

"Hey you! Pretty boy!'

The student spoke earning him a hateful glare from Alex. The student almost stepped back under Alex's intense glare, the student glared back at Alex before he spoke.

"You're in my seat punk."

Alex's glare intensified before Alex spoke in a calm but clearly intimidating way.

"There aren't any assigned seats find another."

The student tried to match Alex's glare, but failed instead he grunted and chose another seat two seats to the right of Alex.

Dante smiled absentmindedly,

'It's just as well he wouldn't have stood a chance against Alex anyway.'

Alex went back to his reading glancing over when a student sat down in the seat to his left.

"This seat isn't taken right?"

The student asked Alex in a friendly, but slightly nervous tone after witnessing Alex glare at the other student who spoke to him. Alex smiled and answered in a happy tone.

"Not at all please sit down."

The student returned the smile and sat down just as the teacher walked into the room. Alex sighed, closed his book and waited for class to start.

'Holy crap! Even the teachers a hottie!'

Dante thought while admiring the teacher. Alex mentally sighed at Dante's antics then he reached forward and tugged rather hard on Matt's ponytail waking his brother and earning a hateful growl from him. Matt then leaned forward and rested his chin on his arms watching the teacher.

"Well good morning students, if you're new here welcome to yokai academy! My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your teacher."

The blonde teacher sang cheerfully. Alex smiled as the teacher gave the introduction to him and his fellow new students.

"Well I'm sure that everyone already knows this fact, but Yokai Academy is an incredibly unique school. It's exclusively for monsters!"

Alex's mind went completely blank from shock,

'Wait did she say what I think she said?'

He looked over at Dante who looked at Matt and all three slowly nodded their heads confirming what they had just heard. The new school they were going to attend was filled with monsters?! Apparently the student next to Alex had the same thought. He slowly looked at Alex, Alex looked back and smiled trying to reassure his fellow classmate until the same troublemaker from earlier decided to speak up.

"Hmph buncha boring rules,"

Alex looked at the student from the corner of his eye when he heard the students name called from the teacher,

"And you are...ah ha! Saizo Komiya!"

"If we do happen to spot a human why not just eat him? That's what I would do anyway."

Saizo spoke before sticking his tongue out. At that the student next to Alex began to shake in fear holding up his new student guidebook as a shield towards the troublemaker. Alex turned to the student and mouthed the words

'Stay calm we'll talk after class.'

The student seemed to understand and nodded, but due to his shaking hands the student dropped his guidebook, drawing the attention of Saizo. Alex picked up the student's book and handed it to him.

"You'll probably need this friend,"

Alex spoke with a smile.

"Thanks"

The student spoke returning Alex's smile. At that Saizo spoke up again replying to the teacher.

"Say what you want, but I swear I've been smelling a human this whole time."

Alex, Dante, Matt, and the unnamed student froze.

'Crap we're busted'

Dante thought just before the classroom door opened and the most beautiful pink haired girl walked in and apologized for being late.

"Oh don't worry it's alright, go ahead and introduce yourself."

The teacher chimed as the girl stood at the head of the class and introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Moka Akashiya."

Dante's eyes nearly popped out of his head ogling this new girl. Hearing the girls name the student next to Alex perked up at the name and looked toward the new arrival. At that same time the pink haired girl known as Moka noticed him and immediately made a beeline for him tackling him with a happy squeal. Through the squeals of joy and shouts of surprise Alex managed to catch the student's name.

'Tsukune huh? Well I guess this will be an interesting new school after all.'

Alex thought while he laughed at Moka's antics along with Dante's extremely irritated expression.

Later that day...

"What's with that crap?!"

Dante demanded while he, Alex, and Matt walked through the school during their break between classes.

"What do you mean?"

Matt asked oblivious to Dante's supposed fit of jealousy toward Tsukune. Dante glared at Matt irritated that he didn't understand.

"You didn't see how that beautiful girl jumped all over that dude? Why didn't she jump all over me?!"

"I saw it and she didn't jump on you because you're a perv!"

Matt snapped at Dante for yelling at him. Before the two could start throwing punches in the middle of the hallway. Alex sighed heavily which gained both Dante's and Matt's attention.

"What's wrong Alex?"

Dante asked while looking at his oldest brother. Alex looked at Dante then looked back at the floor as the trio walked. However Alex didn't speak until he was certain they were out of earshot of anyone eavesdropping.

"Are you sure we should go to this school? I mean it's full of monsters and the last time I checked we're human. So there's that to consider also there's the fact that we could be killed at any time if anyone found out. I don't know about you two but I'd rather not be eaten and digested."

Alex stuck his hands in his pockets as they walked waiting for his brothers to reply, Matt sighed and spoke first.

"Yeah there is that to consider, that freak with the weird ass tongue creeped me out the most. Is that supposed to be normal in this school?"

Dante spoke up next scratching his head as he spoke.

"Yeah that's true there are some real oddballs here but we've never been all that normal either right? I mean even though we're supposedly broth-"

Dante was cut off by Alex clapping a hand over his mouth as a couple of students walked past chatting about the school. After the students had passed by Alex removed his hand from Dante's mouth, and whispered just loud enough so Dante, and Matt could hear him.

"That's another thing; I think we should keep quiet about us being siblings."

Matt and Dante looked at Alex with looks of pure shock on their faces.

"But why Alex? Normally you never hide the fact that we're brothers. We're always the ones hiding it."

Dante whispered while Matt nodded in agreement. Alex sighed heavily, and spoke again.

"I just think we should we don't know how everyone would react if we told them I get the feeling that if we did tell them some would react badly."

Dante sighed in slight annoyance before speaking again.

"Fine I guess we'll keep extra quiet about us being siblings."

Matt scratched his head before speaking up.

"Well now that that's over we should probably get some chow before we head back to class."

"Now that is a good idea."

Dante agreed as he put his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner as he headed toward the cafeteria with Alex and Matt.

Later at the cafeteria...

"You know I'm actually beginning to like this school,"

Dante spoke from his spot on the bench in the small area outside the cafeteria.

"Really? And all you did was complain the entire time I was telling you both about this school."

Alex spoke from his place across from Dante sitting on another identical bench.

"Yeah I admit I was hesitant about coming here but, I'll admit I like it here. The teachers are friendly, and the other students are too."

At hearing Dante say that Alex frowned which drew the attention of Matt sitting next to Alex who noticed the frown, and spoke up.

"What's wrong Alex you're frowning again."

Alex looked at Matt before looking at his lunch and spoke.

"I don't know I feel like I'm forgetting something."

Dante looked at him then went back to eating before speaking again.

"Just don't think about it eventually you'll get over it."

Alex scowled at Dante before he spoke again.

"Everyone doesn't have your carefree attitude."

At that moment Alex remembered what it was he forgot.

"Oh crap! With all the excitement I forgot I needed to talk to that Tsukune guy!"

Alex grabbed his lunch and made a dash for the door leading inside when he spotted Tsukune and Moka sitting on a bench nearby. Alex let out a breath of relief and started toward the pair, but before he could say anything Tsukune spit out his coffee in shock. Before Alex could see what happened to cause this, The student named Saizo was picking up Tsukune by the collar.

"What's going on over here?"

Alex asked earning him a glare from Saizo. Which Alex returned causing Saizo to smirk and throw Tsukune into the soda machine nearby.

"This doesn't concern you pretty boy,"

Saizo spoke causing Alex's glare to intensify tenfold

"If you haven't figured it out in that pea sized brain of yours I hate being called pretty boy. You overgrown ape,"

Alex stood a few inches from Saizo glaring at him the entire time.

"You wanna dance pretty boy? Fine by me,"

Saizo growled at Alex who had taken a defensive stance.

"Hey, hey what's going on everyone? Let's not fight on the first day of school!"

Both Saizo and Alex turned toward the source of the voice and saw that it was Dante with Matt behind him walking toward them both, smiling despite the situation. Both Alex and Saizo glared at Dante before Saizo spat, then glared at Alex realizing he was outnumbered by the trio.

"This isn't over pretty boy I'll beat you into the pavement someday just you watch,"

Saizo then looked at Moka and licked his lips before he turned toward the school and left. Alex then rushed over to Tsukune and Moka followed by Dante and Matt.

"You alright?"

Alex spoke as he knelt down next to Tsukune.

"I think so,"

"You sure? You looked like you took a bad hit there. Does anything feel numb, or tingly?"

"No just sore."

"Think you can stand up?"

"Yeah I think so"

Alex offered his hand as Moka took his other hand, and as one they pulled him from the wreckage of the soda machine. Tsukune thanked both Moka and Alex before they let go of his hands letting him stand on his own. Then as a group Alex, his two brothers, Tsukune and Moka all made their way to the nurses office.

"I'm guessing that you'll be pretty bruised for a while but you should be fine I do have to ask what caused this?"

The nurse asked Tsukune at that Dante spoke up.

"Well we were all messing around at the top of the stairs shoving each other and I guess I shoved him too hard and knocked him down the stairs I'm glad that he didn't get seriously hurt I still feel bad though,"

The nurse glared at Dante for being reckless, but sighed before she spoke.

"That is true I'm glad it wasn't serious, but I suppose you're all teenagers so I shouldn't be surprised just be more careful in the future,"

Dante smiled and spoke again

"We definitely will ma'am,"

At that Tsukune dressed back in his uniform and followed Dante outside the nurse's office where Alex, Matt, and Moka were all waiting chatting quietly amongst themselves before Moka saw Tsukune and rushed over to him. Followed by Matt and Alex

"Are you okay?"

Moka asked frantically while looking at Tsukune with worry clear in her eyes.

Tsukune nodded and laughed,

"Yeah I'm fine I'll just be bruised for a while,"

Alex glanced quickly at Dante who nodded to Alex.

"Well I think you'll be fine without us so I guess we'll see you around,"

At that the trio of brothers started to walk away.

"Wait!"

All three brothers stopped at the sound of Moka's voice then turned to face her with Tsukune standing next to her.

"What's wrong?"

Dante spoke first with a dazzling smile.

"Well you never told us your names."

Dante and Alex both smiled while Matt remained stoic and silent

"I'm Dante nice to meet you,"

"I'm Alex it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

"...Names Matt..."

"We already know your name you introduced yourself in Ms. Nekonome's class."

Moka looked at the trio in confusion for a moment before realizing that the trio sits right next to her and Tsukune. Before she could apologize for ignoring the trio. Alex waved her silent.

"Don't worry about apologies we didn't make a very big impression anyway,"

"Yeah that's true not like when we started middle school when me and Matt set off a stink bomb in the boy's bathroom on the first day of school."

Alex sighed heavily remembering the disaster that followed when he begged the principal not to expel his two brothers.

"So you three went to school together before this?"

Tsukune asked curiously, smiling Alex spoke first.

"Yeah we actually grew up in the same neighborhood our parents knew each other rather well so they didn't want to separate us so we were all put in the same school."

'Nice lie Alex smooth as always not a hint of suspicion.'

"Wow and you were all put in this school too? Talk about lucky."

"Well I wouldn't say that,"

"Hey you know what since we don't have any classes left today you guys wanna head up to the roof even though there isn't much to look at around here. It's still better than being cooped up inside."

"Sure that sounds fun,"

Tsukune replied smiling following after the three brothers with Moka staying close to his side.

"You know we never caught your name either man,"

Dante spoke from Tsukune's left opposite Moka while Matt and Alex stayed to the right of Moka.

"Oh! That's right I'm Tsukune Aono,"

After a few minutes of getting lost and a few wrong turns the group finally made their way to the roof. Alex took a place leaning back against the marble railing next to Moka and Tsukune while Matt lay on his back looking at the sky, and Dante sat cross legged his back against the opposite railing his eyes closed enjoying the midday sun and gentle breeze.

"That was pretty scary are you sure you're okay?"

Moka asked as she turned around and leaned against the railing while Tsukune leaned forward on the railing looking out over the school.

"Yeah I'm alright he was really strong though we were lucky he decided to leave or things could've gotten ugly, and it's thanks to Alex and Dante."

Alex smiled and waved his hands in embarrassment,

"Please I didn't do anything I just have a problem with idiots like him, Dante really saved the day he came in and stopped us from swinging at each other,"

"But really without you three Tsukune could've gotten seriously hurt. Even if I am a vampire. I'm still weak in this form,"

Alex nodded in agreement listening to Moka when the full weight of what she said hit him full force.

"Wait, Moka you're a vampire?!,"

See you next time chapter 3 is in the works rate review and do your thing thanks!

FallenAngelAlexander


	3. Chapter 3

Character descriptions

Alex

Appearance

5'10

165lbs (swimmers body)

Waist length pitch black hair (usually left down but is seen pulled up into a ponytail at times)

Light tan due to being outside more than normal.

Dark blue eyes that light up when he laughs and darken when he's angry.

(Street clothes)

Black long sleeve button up shirt.

Tight black jeans with a silver chain connected to his wallet. Leading to his first belt loop.

Black lace up dress shoes

Accessories-

Silver chain necklace with a small silver cross (a gift from his mother) with the words (amor familiam tuam) (Love thy family) engraved in Latin.

Dante

Appearance

5'8

150lbs (skinny body with a hint of muscle)

Shaggy blonde hair that reaches past his eyes when wet but sits even with his eyes when dry.

Healthy color but no tan.

Bright green eyes that never seem to lose their brightness even when he's irritated.

(Street clothes)

Black or dark green t-shirt with various logos from rock bands to tv shows.

Worn out blue jeans with holes in both knees.

Dark green sneakers.

Accessories-

A silver ring on his right hand ring finger (a gift from his mother)

Matt

Appearance

5'9

210lbs (bulky muscle)

Light brown shoulder length hair pulled into a tight ponytail with a few hairs falling into his forehead. (Very rare to see his hair down)

Healthy color but no tan.

Dark green eyes that very rarely light up.

(Street clothes)

Black muscle shirt or black t-shirt.

Forest camouflage color cargo pants.

Accessories-

A silver bracelet always on his left wrist (a gift from his mother)

(Author's note)

Sooo I never described what these three looked like I figured it would be a good idea to add this and it'll help with writers block, until the next chapters done. Anyway pm me or review who's your favorite so far even if you want to say which ones hotter that's fine too. Also thanks are in order the story has doubled in views since the first chapter, so thanks to all of you who read the story!

Rate and review please.

FAAlexander


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.3 First encounters and a vampire

"Wait Moka you're a vampire?!"

Dante cried as he shot up from his spot and scrambled over to the trio he grasped Moka's hands gently, looked into her eyes, and spoke softly,

"But you can't be a vampire you're far too gorgeous. Please tell me this is a mistake."

Alex sighed at his brother's idiocy while Moka and Tsukune sweat dropped, at his antics then Moka spoke up again.

"It's true the rosary around my neck is proof of that."

She held the rosary in her hand and looked at it for a moment.

"If I were to take this off I would turn into my true form a powerful and terrifying vampire."

"I used to be all alone in middle school because people don't believe in monsters, but all that changed when I met Tsukune he's my first real friend. He's also my first in another way too,"

While Moka said this she blushed lightly while Dante and Alex stood with their mouths hanging open in shock.

'Are you serious?!'

Alex mentally shouted while Dante shouted out loud,

"We've been here one day, and you've already done that!"

Moka looked at Dante with a look of confusion on her face while Tsukune turned bright red as well.

"I-In what way?"

Tsukune stuttered slightly, Moka turned back toward Tsukune before explaining.

"Up until now all I've had is tomato juice and transfusion bags, but you the taste was so sweet...so rich..."

Moka reached out to touch Tsukune as she spoke the two brothers watched in shock not understanding what was happening in front of them. The end of Moka's sentence caused Tsukune to freeze in place before he gently but firmly pushed Moka away from him, before he spoke again.

"Sorry but I...have to go."

Before Moka or the two brothers could stop him Tsukune was lightly jogging away from them. With Moka standing in place with a concerned look on her face.

"Wonder what that was about,"

Dante asked still in mild shock still not quite understanding Moka's explanation. Then Alex spoke up.

"I'll go see if I can get an explanation from him."

Then Alex took off after Tsukune followed by Moka as well. Dante sighed heavily knowing that his brother was only trying to help but, if he did it would cause the brothers to stand out.

'I thought we weren't trying to make a big impression on our first day,'

Dante then kicked Matt in the side waking him up from his nap.

"C'mon and wake up we should go after those three Alex might need help,"

Matt groaned then sat up before getting to his feet.

"Why do we always manage to get into something difficult on our first day,"

Matt complained as he and Dante started jogging towards the roof access.

* * *

Alex was starting to gain some ground on Tsukune, just as Tsukune rounded another corner Alex slid to a stop before sprinting after him. Tsukune finally stopped at the lockers where he quickly changed into his street shoes and grabbed his backpack and briefcase.

"Tsukune wait up!"

Alex shouted after him Tsukune looked back for a second his face changing from an expression of worry to one of relief for a brief second. Before changing back into worry.

"Because you're like them you're a monster just like everyone else in this school!"

Alex's eyes widened in shock clearly hurt by Tsukune's words. That's when all the memories Alex had pushed to the back of his mind came to the front in a massive wave each one showing him another scene that made him despise himself even more.

Alex's mind was crashing with thoughts each one reminding him of the dark things he had done in the past. One showed him ramming a man's face into the pavement almost killing him before someone pulled him off of the man. Another was of him head butting a younger student breaking his nose then throwing him into the side of a car. Another was of Alex almost stomping the life out of another student. Alex ground his teeth together clenching his fists so tightly his knuckles turned white. Alex hated himself for hurting so many people, and every fiber in his body told him to shut this kid up, but his mind screamed at him to stay calm, his thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone run past him someone with bright blonde hair.

* * *

Dante was quickly leaving Matt and Moka in the dust he had just reached the entrance when he heard Tsukune and Alex talking.

"-you're a monster just like everyone else in this school!"

Dante sped past his brother grabbed Tsukune by the collar and slammed him backwards into the lockers.

"Don't you dare call him that! Alex is NOT a monster! He's a kind and caring person he made mistakes but he's paid his dues for it!"

Dante drew back a fist ready to pound Tsukune into the pavement when he felt a firm but gentle hand on his wrist.

"That's enough Dante,"

Alex's cool and calm voice spoke from beside Dante.

"But Alex he-!"

"I know Dante but he's partially right I was a monster,"

Alex looked at Tsukune, before he spoke again.

"But I'm able to live with that and even if he doesn't accept that then fine let him believe what he wants you know the truth and that's enough,"

At that Alex gently pried Dante's hand from Tsukune's collar. Once Alex was satisfied that Dante wouldn't hurt Tsukune Alex went to his locker and started changing into his street shoes. Dante looked at his brother first then back at Tsukune before he spoke quietly just loud enough for Tsukune to hear.

"If you ever call him that again you won't have to worry about monsters tearing you apart because I will get to you first,"

Tsukune gulped then nodded. Dante glared at Tsukune once more before he went over to see what his brother was doing. Tsukune looked at the ground for a moment before he grunted then ran outside.

Just after Tsukune went outside Moka and Matt came running around the corner at full speed Matt however wasn't able to corner as well as his brothers and slammed into the wall before running up to his brothers just behind Moka.

"Where did Tsukune go?"

Alex was quiet for a moment while he slipped his shoes on before answering.

"I saw him run out the front door carrying his stuff if you hurry you might catch him."

Moka quickly thanked Alex then ran outside after changing into her street shoes.

Matt watched Moka run off before he spoke.

"What're you doing Alex?"

Matt asked the question aimed at his brother. Dante wondered the same, but didn't speak Alex picked up his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"I'm leaving and you two should do the same,"

"Wait why are you leaving so soon? We just got here,"

Dante asked, a bit shocked by this sudden turn.

"I realized that no matter where I go my past will always follow me I'll never shake it,"

At that Alex smiled at his brothers before he turned to leave when he spoke once again.

"You two can stay here if you want but I don't want you guys to suffer while having to keep my past a secret,"

At that Alex walked out the front door quietly while Dante and Matt stood silently, and watched their older brother leave them behind.

* * *

"No! You can't go to a human school! I hate humans!"

Moka cried as she grabbed Tsukune's briefcase trying to keep him from leaving.

"What?!"

Tsukune spoke clearly in shock at Moka's revelation.

"I-I went to middle school with humans, and I was so lonely!"

"No one believed in monsters, they all told me they don't exist except in stories...I felt like a freak!" At that tears began to form in Moka's eyes

"I started to think it might be better that I really didn't exist..."

"That is until you told me that you loved vampires. I was so happy. For the first time I know that I'm not alone."

Tsukune didn't say a word afraid to break the silence, he knew that if he were to reveal the truth it would rip this poor girl to shreds.

"So what if I were to say that I was a human then?"

A voice piped up behind Moka, who turned to see it was Alex carrying his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me I'm human so I'm leaving considering you hate humans, I'm obviously not welcome by monsters or humans,"

Alex spoke the last part while glaring at Tsukune. Who looked down not meeting Alex's gaze. Alex walked past the duo heading down the path through the forest toward the bus stop. Tsukune and Moka watched as Alex finally disappeared from view.

"What did he mean by that Tsukune?"

Moka asked clearly curious about Alex's behavior toward Tsukune. Tsukune was about to answer when a commotion from behind the duo interrupted him. Tsukune and Moka turned to see Dante and Matt standing in the doorway Dante with his backpack, and Matt with his duffle bag,

"Jeez Matt you're way too damn slow. I wanna blow this scene and get the hell out," Dante laughed until he caught sight of Tsukune and Moka, he smiled at Moka but his eyes were throwing daggers at Tsukune.

"Where are you guys going?"

Moka asked clearly curious about the two boys packed bags. Dante's smile widened then he walked up to Moka and gently took her hands again while staring into her eyes.

"I'm afraid my dear that this school is simply not for us so I must leave you broken-hearted, but don't worry you will find a kind and loving man one day until that day. I will never forget you ,but until then... Adios"

Dante kissed Moka's hand then turned to walk into the forest with a hand up in goodbye. Matt followed shortly after shaking his head in disbelief. Moka was rather dumbstruck by Dante's actions. Tsukune however knew exactly what Dante was trying to do. Dante was trying to prove that he was far more worthy than him, but unfortunately for the blonde teen Moka was not so easily swayed.

"What was that about Tsukune?"

Tsukune heard the confusion in Moka's voice about Dante's actions, Tsukune opened his mouth to explain only to be interrupted by angry shouts that came from the woods closely followed by evil laughter.

"That sounded like Alex! Come on Tsukune we need to help him!"

Moka turned to run into the woods but stopped when she noticed Tsukune wasn't following her. Moka grabbed his arm and pleaded with Tsukune,

"Please Tsukune whatever happened between you two can wait he needs our help! He's our friend even if he is angry at you right now so we need to help him!" Tsukune grunted then ran past Moka into the woods after the trio of brothers followed closely by Moka.

* * *

Alex had covered a good distance from the school at least that's what he thought considering all he could see was trees as far as he could see.

'Hmmm now where is the bus stop?, it's got to be around here somewhere,'

Alex thought while he looked around his surroundings, that's when he heard a voice speak from behind a tree.

"We still have a score to settle pretty boy,"

At that Alex turned to face the source of the voice, Saizo moved from behind the tree smiling a grim smile. Alex groaned in annoyance,

"What do you want loser? I'm already in a bad mood so I wouldn't piss me off anymore than I already am,"

Saizo laughed before he started to change into his monster form his height and size increased along with his fingers changing into claws.

"I'm going to rip you apart you punk! You made a fool outta me too many times, then after I'm done with you I'm going after your four friends I'll start with that pissant that hangs around Moka then I'll kill those other two nice and slowly,"

Alex didn't say anything at first his eyes were downcast and hidden behind his bangs. His hands were balled up into fists and were shaking slightly.

"Aww is the little boy scared look you're shaking,"

"I'm not shaking out of fear you moron,"

Alex spoke quietly, that's when he looked up and glared at Saizo his eyes were almost completely black.

"I'm shaking out of pure unadulterated rage, I swear even if I die in the process I will kill you for even thinking of hurting my friends,"

That's when Alex screamed in rage and charged Saizo drawing back a fist and driving it home right into Saizo's jaw. Alex smiled thinking it was over, but was shocked when Saizo started to laugh.

"Is that it? You really are a pretty boy punk you can't even hurt me,"

Alex stared in shock as Saizo lifted a claw and brought it down towards Alex fully intent on killing him.

"Maybe alone he can't hurt you but with our help he can beat anyone!"

"What?!"

Saizo turned toward the source of the voice to see a size eleven sneaker slam into his face. Then a heavy body hit his mid section the surprise attack knocked Saizo down for a moment. Before Saizo sat up to see Dante, and Matt standing with Alex just behind the trio Moka, and Tsukune came running up.

"Tch you think that's all it'll take to take me down?!"

Saizo growled as he stood up to his full height.

"Well crap that's normally all it takes but I guess this time is different,"

Dante spoke with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Why are you all here I understand Dante and Matt, but why are you two here,"

The question was directed toward Moka and Tsukune, both replied with almost the same answer.

"You're our friend Alex like it or not, no matter what you did or who you are, you're our friend just like Matt and Dante are our friends,"

Alex's glare softened into a smile before the moment was interrupted by Saizo speaking up again.

"Don't ignore me!, and what's with all this friends crap?! If you want to be friends then I'll kill all of you at the same time!"

At that last word Saizo charged Alex was the first to react, Alex dove and shoved Tsukune back into Moka sending all three into the brush alongside the path. Dante just barely managed to shove Matt back out of the way of Saizo's claws that slammed into the ground.

* * *

Alex hadn't realized that he was actually much closer to the bus stop than he thought because just past the brush, and down a steep incline stood the sign with the bus schedule attached.

Alex groaned as he stood up feeling the scrapes on his hands and knees. After pushing Moka and Tsukune Alex had managed to scrape his hands and knees as he slid down the hill leading to the bus stop. Alex looked up and noticed Moka helping Tsukune to his feet. He didn't notice Dante or Matt anywhere and began to panic. That's when he heard the bushes rustle and saw Dante and Matt running down the hill away from Saizo with Dante yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIIIIIIIIIT!"

The last swear word he shouted when Saizo threw a boulder the size of a small car toward the duo.

"That's a dick move dude! I can't throw boulders!"

Dante yelled after he had rolled to the side out of the boulder's path while Matt rolled to the opposite side just barely getting out of the way of the boulder.

"Yeah you can barely throw rocks cuz you're so skinny,"

"Shut up you whacked out muscle head!"

"At least I'm not a twig really to blow away on the first stiff wind!"

"Guys can we settle this after we're done fighting?"

Both Dante and Matt looked at Alex before looking back at Saizo who backhanded Matt into a small stand of trees. Then he punched Dante in the stomach and sent him crashing into Alex. With the trio of brothers down Saizo made his way toward Moka and Tsukune,

"Well that was annoying now I'm going to kill you and have a little fun with Moka as your friends watch,"

Tsukune got to his feet and stared at Saizo with defiance in his eyes.

"I may be weak and a human but I'm still going to protect Moka with everything I've got!"

"Tsukune..."

Moka spoke quietly with tears in her eyes.

Tsukune looked back at Moka and smiled just when Saizo struck slamming his fist into Tsukune causing him to crash into the bus stop sign. Moka ran to his side fearing that he was seriously injured.

"Tsukune! Are you okay?"

Tsukune looked up at Moka weakly then whispered

"Moka even though you're a vampire I'm still glad I met you,"

Tsukune took a breath then weakly put his hand on Moka's shoulder.

"And I'm still glad I made so many friends here even though I've been here a short time every second was worth it. I'm glad that you're my friend Moka,"

At that last word Tsukune blacked out for a moment his hand fell from Moka's shoulder, and his fingers caught the edge of the rosary around her neck. The rosary came off with an audible, 'chink!'

Moka stared in shock as purple light surrounded her and Tsukune as her true power awakened.

'My rosary...it came off!'

Moka thought just as her hair washed out to pure silver, and her eyes turned blood red with black slits. Her body transformed as well increasing in size everything growing a few inches bigger, Inner Moka had awakened.

Alex opened his eyes as Moka transformed and watched her transform feeling the incredible surge of power emanating from her. Dante woke up from his stupor and watched the last bit of the transformation his eyes growing wide in terror or amazement Alex didn't know. Then Alex noticed Matt watching from the stand of trees where he had fallen.

"What the hell? Who is that woman? That's not Moka is it?"

Alex didn't have an answer to Dante's question that's when Saizo spoke for the first time since Moka transformed.

"Who is that? She looks different and scary. That's not the same Moka,"

Saizo quaked in fear, of this new arrival.

'If I were to take this off I would change into my true form a powerful and terrifying vampire,'

Moka's words reverberated in Tsukune's mind as Moka finished her transformation.

"She transformed!"

Tsukune spoke from his place on the ground nearby.

"So that's the true form of- of a vampire,"

Tsukune spoke again while he and the trio of brothers stared at this new Moka.

"Oh man the tales they're true, red eyes, silver hair, the overwhelming energy. She's an S class super monster a real vampire!"

Inner Moka brushed a strand of hair from her face before she spoke.

"So then I suppose the one who woke me up was you huh?"

"What the hell? What's wrong with me I mean she's only staring at me but, I can't stop shaking,"

As Saizo continued to try to shake off his fear Moka started to stretch and jump in place a bit working out the kinks in her system.

"No this isn't right, hey pull it together man 'cause if you took down a vampire,"

Moka yawned interrupting Saizo's pep talk to himself, her fangs showing fully.

"It's time for you to know your place,"

Saizo looked at Moka right as she kicked upwards sending him flying backwards into the cliff side leaving a sizable intention. While throwing debris in all directions.

"Yes ma'am I'll remember that,"

Saizo spoke weakly before passing out. Inner Moka smiled before she started to walk toward Tsukune. Before she reached him though Dante, scrambled out from under Alex and ran towards Inner Moka, she stopped while Dante practically bounced in place clearly enticed by this beautiful woman before him.

"Oh wow you're even more gorgeous than before and that transformation, it was amazing,"

Dante then gently took Inner Moka's hand and looked into her blood red eyes. Moka smirked before she pulled her hand away from Dante shocking the teen down to his core.

"You are nothing but a player you entice women with your looks and sweet words then leave them behind you have no chance with me, however there is one lesson you need to learn..."

"And what's that?"

Dante asked clearly enticed by this woman.

"Know your place!"

Inner Moka kicked straight up catching Dante under his chin and sent him back to the top of the cliff face through a small stand of trees and into a small pond just beyond the trees. Inner Moka then made her way toward Tsukune who managed to get to his knees before standing up while he swayed slightly on his feet.

'It's like she's not even the same Moka that she was before. She's so strong,'

'I wonder...which one of them is the real Moka.'

Tsukune continued to sway on his feet until he started to fall but he was caught by Inner Moka.

'But her sweet smell...it's the same...just like before'

Inner Moka smiled just as Tsukune passed out

Alex whistled a low whistle watching as Dante was kicked clear over the cliff face.

"That was one hell of a kick, Matt could you go find Dante and help him if need be,"

Matt sighed in annoyance , but trotted off to find his brother while he hid a small grin. Alex however didn't hide his smile when he walked up to Inner Moka, as she was laying Tsukune down on her lap so he could recover.

"I suppose I should thank you for saving us from that jerk so thanks for saving us,"

Alex held out a hand to Inner Moka, Inner Moka looked at it before looking back up at Alex before gently taking his hand and shaking it.

"My names Alex and the guy who you kicked-"

"He's Dante yes I already know your names,"

Alex cocked an eyebrow up in confusion. Moka smiled a cocky smile before she started to explain,

"I am the other half of the Moka you know I'm sealed away inside this rosary most of the time, this is actually the first time I've been awake in a long time so I'm rather drowsy,"

Alex sat down cross legged across from Inner Moka, before he spoke again.

"So essentially you have a split personality?"

Moka nodded before she spoke again,

"That's one way of putting it although it's a great deal more complicated than that. I'll have to explain later though like I said before it's been a long time since I've been awakened. I will explain further at another time perhaps,"

Moka then took the rosary and hooked it back onto the chain around her neck. Alex watched with curiosity clear on his face as Moka's hair washed back out to its original bubble gum pink color. Then she lost consciousness falling forward lying on top of Tsukune. Alex smiled at the scene,

'They really do make a cute couple'

Alex's train of thought was interrupted by Matt throwing Dante down on the ground soaked from head to toe and unconscious.

"Damn Matt where'd you find him?,"

Matt took a seat next to his older brother and replied,

"I found him on the bank of that little pond at the top of the hill just a few meters into the woods. He kept repeating the same sentence over and over until he passed out,"

"And what was he saying?"

Alex asked as he took off his school jacket and draped it over Dante. Matt fought to keep the grin from spreading over his face but lost miserably,

"He kept saying 'they were white' right up until he passed out,"

Alex snorted a laugh before he busted out with laughter tears started streaming down his face from laughing so hard.

"Oh wow even when he's getting his ass kicked he still a total pervert,"

Alex laughed while Matt muffled his laughter but a few chuckles escaped from him.

'I think this place will be rather interesting after all might as well give it a shot,'

Alex thought after the laughter had subsided.

(Author's note)

Special thanks to a few special people thanks go out to my editor Darth Soultan who helped me along the way and made this chapter possible. Thanks go out to HaremMaster123 for the awesome support and awesome review, another thank you goes to HiddenXEmotion who kept my spirits high the whole time I worked on this chapter. An even bigger thanks go out to all you viewers we made it to 405 views! Thanks so much you guys!

FAAlexander


End file.
